In particular specimen carriers are used in the fields of cell biology and medicine for the examination of organic, biological and/or medical specimens. In certain experiments it is of advantage to arrange the specimens only in a part of the volume of the specimen carrier, whereby other regions of the volume are to remain free.
For example, a predetermined, for example high, specimen density can be required for carrying out an experiment in a certain volume region, perhaps during the simulation of solid tumour tissue. Similarly, an experiment is conceivable in which different types of specimen are introduced into a predetermined volume of the specimen carrier separated from one another in order, for example, to observe their mutual interference.
Often however, when filling a specimen carrier a random arrangement of the specimens occurs.